Kissing Sleep
by Valie
Summary: When Raven begins ignoring Starfire, the red head ventures into Raven's room, and mind, to find out why. Starfire/Raven Femslash! EDITED/1-30-09


**AN:** o.O Edited this little darling of a fic abit. Mostly cleaned up typos and general grammatical errors, nothing big. -.- Don't quite understand why it got flamed back in the day. It's fairly tamed compared to the stuff I write now (and then too, but most of that stuff got wiped out during the smut ban several years ago v.v ).

:D Thanks to everyone who supported and loved this fic! X3 Especially, Rain Addict CM, because it's great when someone loves more then one of your fics (and lets you know with a review)! THANKS! lol

**Pairing:** Starfire/Raven

**Warning:** Femslash! Shoujo-ai! Don't like, don't read! :o

-----

**Kissing Sleep**

For days after the Puppetmaster incident, Starfire and Raven spent a lot of time together. When they weren't wandering the mall, they could be found meditating together. Then one day it stopped suddenly when Raven began avoiding Starfire. She would blush and mutter some excuse and leave whenever they bumped into each other. Unsure of what she'd done wrong, Starfire became depressed and restless.

One night, a week and a half after Raven had began avoiding her, Starfire had had enough. She knocked on Raven's bedroom door, determined to get an answer, but her knocks were unanswered. Curious, Starfire opened the door and peered in. The light was on but there was no sign of her fellow Teen Titan. Despite having befriended Raven, Starfire had never been in her room. So just like Beast Boy had done several weeks ago, Starfire let her curiosity take over.

Stepping in, she glanced around taking note of the creepiness of the room. She walked toward the bed where a strange mirror lay. The mirror caught her eye instantly. Cautiously, she picked it up and looked at her reflection with a smile. Then something strange began to happen as she was about to put it down. Starfire's reflected eyes began to glow red and her reflection smiled evilly. Suddenly, a hand reached out from the mirror and grabbed the startled girl. Fighting desperately to get away and failing, Starfire was pulled into the mirror.

Darkness surrounded her as she fell. She slammed into the ground with a heavy thud. Groaning, she stood up and surveyed her surroundings. The sky was a mixture of black and red spirals and the ground was rocky. Several trees were growing awkwardly in various places along the road. Well actually, the trees looked more like they were dying then growing.

"Hello?" She called out.

No one answered. Sighing, she began to walk along the eerie road. Suddenly she felt a small poke at her back, but when she turned around, no one was there. Figuring it was her imagination, she continued on. Starfire didn't take more than five steps before there was a playful tug at her hair. Spinning around, she again saw nothing. Behind her she heard a whoosh of fabric. Turning, she came face to face with someone in a pink hooded cape.

"Ah! Huh? Raven?" Starfire asked, confused and startled.

"Yeah! Of course, silly!" The pink hooded Raven giggled.

"You are giggling? Are you feeling well?"

The pink hooded Raven nodded triumphantly. She ran around Starfire and laughed as she did a cartwheel. "See?" She giggled again. Maybe it was Starfire's oblivion-ness that didn't let her see the strangeness in this.

"Raven, I have come to ask for forgiveness. I do not know what I did wrong but I am apologizing for whatever it was."

"No need to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong," Raven giggled.

"I did not? Then why have you been ignoring me?"

"Because I like you!" The pink hooded Raven laughed and hugged Starfire.

Wide-eyed, Starfire could only blink in surprise. Before she could say anything, the Raven she knew, in a blue hooded cape, appeared. The pink hooded Raven disappeared, leaving Starfire confused.

"Raven? I do not understand."

"The mirror that brought you here is a portal to my mind," Raven explained.

"Oh. But that is not what I do not understand. What did she. . . I mean, you, mean you like me? I am quite fond of you but I do not ignore because of it. Or am I suppose to?"

Raven shuffled her feet uncomfortably. She looked down at the ground, searching for what to say, before looking back at Starfire. Bringing down her hood, Starfire could see her blushing. Shifting her eyes away, Raven said, "I kind of fell in love with you. . ."

The blush deepen and silence fell over the two girls.

"But I love Robin," Starfire said.

"Yeah, I figured that."

"But I can love you too."

"Huh?"

To Raven's utter surprise, the red head wrapped her arms around her. They locked eyes a second before their lips met. An unfamiliar feeling washed over Raven with each second their lips touched. When Starfire pulled away, she barely noticed the glazed look in Raven's half opened eyes. With a smile, Starfire yawned. She hadn't been able to sleep much since Raven had begun ignoring her and now that her mind was at ease, she felt very tired.

"May we go to your room? I am very sleepy."

"Sure," Raven replied with a smile.

**End**


End file.
